Flash one shots
by CaitlinFrost
Summary: A group of One Shots based around The Flash! Lemon Galore!


I get Caitlin to her apartment thanks to my speed and we enter her door, "so are you gonna call her?" She said as she started to take off her heels, "who?" "Uh that girl, the one that gave you their number" "I hadn't really thought about it" "yes you have~ but I know you~ you'll let her slip right through your fingers because you don't think you deserve happiness but you don't see you need a little saving too~ little help please"

I turn around and see her wearing her bra, can't say I didn't react a bit to seeing it "uh yeah" I quickly changed her into her pajamas while I did secret cope a feel and looked inside her bra "there you go again saving me from that evil dress" "let's get you in bed" "did you sneak a peek~" "I wouldn't be much of a hero if I did" I lied since I did sneak a peek, while putting the blanket over her as she moves in her bed "it's ok if you peeked a little~ you deserve a peek for all the good you do~" "drink a lot of water" I say smiling "thank you for tonight~ I saaaang~" I chuckle "anytime" I start to get up "hey Barry, will you stay with me until I fall asleep" "sure yeah"

I sit down next to her as I rub her thighs as they're covered by "hey Barry" "what is it?" "Can you get in the bed with me" I give a surprised look "uh I-I don't think I" "please Barry~ until I fall asleep" I sigh "alright Caitlin" I take off my socks so I'm at least somewhat comfortable "you know you can take off your pants so you feel more comfortable" I blush at Caitlin's proposal "uh no no I'm fine I can go in with pants" I smile to play it off "nooo~ your gonna feel uncomfortable with you know~ that thing~ take them off so you'll be comfortable" I take a deep breathe "alright but don't look ok" "okay~"

she lifts the covers over her head as I turn around and begin to take my boxers off "your not looking right" I turn my head seeing her head still under the covers "noooope~ can't see a thing" "good" I lift my leg up and take off my pants, not knowing that Caitlin was watching me after I had checked on her 'he's got aPretty cute but for someone that runs everywhere' she thought as she hid her head under the covers again "now can I see?" "Hold on let me get in" I walk towards the other side of the bed as I get inside with my back facing Caitlin "alright you can see now" she takes the covers off her head "ahhhh~ finally it was getting hot in there" "yeah I bet" my back still facing her as she turned to face me "why are you so close to the edge Barry?"

"You know I can't get too close, we're friends after all" "it's because we're friends that we can" she scoots on over to my side hugging me, I feel her breasts press on my back "w-what are you-" "it's just a hug Barry no need to worry" "o-okay" I try to relax but my body is stiff, she felt my body become stiff "you need to relax Barry" she moves her hands under my shirt as I feel them move around my abdomen and up to my chest "C-Caitlin what are you doing?" I say with a bit of panic in my voice "helping you relax Barry"

my body became even stiffer "okay" "I said relax, I'm a doctor you know, listen to your doctor~" I feel her push her breasts harder on my back as she starts to move her hands all over my chest again my body still stiff all of this had aroused my other speedster "I-I don't think this is working Caitlin" "I said relax Barry now I have to try a different approach" "what do you me-" I feel her hands move down my chest all the way to my waist as I feel her soft hands go inside my boxers as I feel her hands wrap around my cock

"seems that your pretty stiff here as well Barry~" she begins to whisper in my ear "Caitlin what do you-" "shhhh~, let your doctor do what's best for your body" my cock begins to get harder as her hands start to stroke it "seems that the lighting didn't just give you super speed Barry, you've got a pretty amazing specimen in your boxers~" not knowing what to say in this situation my face starts to get a bit red "th-thank you" she giggled as she slowly started to stroke faster, I couldn't help but grunt a bit "hehe seems like I have to give you Special prescription" "what special prescription?" She smiled and went under the sheet when I wasn't looking I turned my head to see behind my back but didn't see her "Caitlin where'd you g-" I felt a sudden sensation that I never felt before and looked down and saw something go up and down under the sheets and quickly pulled the covers up as I saw Caitlin taking my cock in her mouth as if she couldn't wait to taste it "mmmfmmm~" she moves her tongue around the head of my cock as she takes it out placing her head next to my cock "you taste pretty good Barry" she licks the side of my cock so erotically my dick actually grew a bit bigger "I guess this is your other power huh Barry~" I couldn't respond but nod with my red face as I saw her lick and suck on my cock, I couldn't help at all but cum in her mouth as I felt it go in and out of her mouth, I saw her drink my cum as I came "wow pre ejaculation huh Barry~" I could tell she was teasing me "what do you expect in a virgin!" I realized what I said and and became embarrassed "you know what forget what I said ok" she giggled and smiled "so your a virgin huh Barry~, well doctor snow is interested in this patient, she think she needs to teach him a listen~" I couldn't believe that she was still drunk as I saw her lean closer to me "Caitlin I think we should sto-" she suddenly kissed me moving her tongue in my mouth as she played with my cock "mmffmm!" I was surprised by her sudden action but I slowly started to give in to the kiss "will you listen to your doctor now~?" I nodded my head saying yes "good now on to the next treatment, ready to lose your virginity Barry?" As she said that she started to unbutton her pajamas showing her bra and then stood up and took her pants off showing her black lingerie, she then took off her panties and finally her bra, I know I had taken a quick peek but now I see that they're a nice pair of breasts "you know if you keep staring I might have to stop the treatment" as she said that I looked up at her not wanting it to end "that's a Good patient" she started to grind on top of my cock as I felt it go in between her ass my cock soon started to get hard again "I see that your cock recovers quickly as well~" "yeah, guess so" "now to begin your treatment" as she licked her lips I could only imagine what she was about to do, and I was right, she lifted her ass up and took a hold of my cock with her hand as she slowly lowered her ass down taking my cock inside her slowly forcing it in her pussy until she took it all in "how's it feel to lose your virginity Barry" I couldn't believe the pleasure I was experiencing from just inserting my cock up her pussy "it feels amazing" as I said that she smiled and started to move her hips up and down, I started to feel even more pleasure "tell me when your about to come ok" "O-ok" I begin to grunt as I feel her pussy walls wrap around my cock as she moves I could help but soon get lost in the pleasure and kissed her as she rode me "looks like your enjoying this treatment Barry" she said with a smile "I am" I soon started to lose myself in the pleasure as she kept going, I move my hands on her hips "Barry what are yo-" I start to thrust upward into her pussy with a help of some of my super speed "oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Ahh! Ahhhh!" I kept going like this for another 6 minutes "Caitlyn I'm close to cumming!" "Outside Barry! Do it outside!" I switch our positions so now she lay on the bed as I take my cock out and start to stroke it at super speed as I soon come all over her abdomen, I start to breathe heavily "that was incredible Caitlin" she smiled and got up "who said we were done~?" "Wait wha-" she soon started to give my cock a blowjob sucking the rest of my cum out, after she did she soon covered it in her saliva and started to stroke it "now come on in Barry" I nod and insert my cock in her pussy once again as I started thrusting into her again, I felt her wrap her legs around me tightly as I thruster inside of her "you feel so good Barry" I blush a bit as I thrust into her "you feel good as well Caitlin" she smiled and brought my head in close as she kissed me, I kissed her back as I kept thrusting into her "oh wait Barry right there right there!" "Here?" "Yes right there!" I saw her give a big smile as I soon felt her pussy become tighter as I kept hitting the same spot rapidly, I couldn't help but feel that I was about to come as I tried to pull out her legs kept me close along with her pussy gripping tightly around my cock "Caitlin I'm about to cum!" "Do it inside Barry! Inside!" "But I thought you sa-" she started kissing me again as she wrapped her legs tighter around me "Barry I'm so close!" "Me too Caitlin!" I felt her vagina shoot out a large amount of her juices as it got all over my lower half as I soon came inside of her as we both started breathing heavily after a minute of having my cock in her I began to take it out as she talked her legs and laid next to her as some of it starts dripping from her pussy "that was amazing Barry~" "t-thanks, you were too Caitlin" she gave me a quick kiss "you're just lucky that it's a safe day for me" I blushed "y-yeah" she smiled "man I haven't had sex like that at all" "well I did use some of my speed" "that you did" I start to relax from my first experience "you know Barry if you and your other speedster want to do this again I don't mind" "A-Alright I will" she smiled and closed her eyes, "ok now it's time we go to sleep long day tomorrow" "night Caitlin" "goodnight Barry"


End file.
